Choices of the Heart (renamed for untitled ideas?)
by ncdover
Summary: This is a Jasper/Bella/Peter story. After Bella is changed she feels a pull toward our favorite blonde and his brother. What happens when she doesn't remember who she is or anything around her? Rated M for poly relationship, mild language and some sexual content. Please read and review they help form the story. Thanks-Nancy
1. Bella

**Ok this is my first fanfic, so please play nice. I don't really know where i'm going to take this story so reviews will help me decide. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM:)**

Chapter 1: Awake

When I awoke I could sense someone across the room from me. I hadn't even opened my eyes, so how did I know he was there? Not an idea one. Wait there were more than one. What is going on? Then something moved beside me and I jumped, whirling around to stop whatever it was from getting to the person across the room. I had to protect him from whatever this threat was.

Wait how did I know it was a male and why did I have to protect him? Nothing is making sense to me, my mind seems to be taking in so many things that I can't understand what it all means. It was like my mind was soaring and my body wasn't very far behind. I looked to the movement beside me and realized it was a boy, a young boy with bronze wavy hair and strange golden eyes. I didn't know him and I growled out of instinct. The arm he had been reaching in my direction slowly lowered back down to his side. "Bella darling, what's wrong? I still love you, come to me." Okay the bronze haired boy had called me Bella, that must be my name, but it didn't sound just right. _I still love you._ What does he mean?

"She is extremely confused, and is slightly afraid." This voice was like honey over velvet, and it made my insides feel like jell-o. I just wanted to fall into his arms and hide from world around me that seemed so unfamiliar. He was my rock; he grounded me to this place that was frightening and bright. I turned to look at him, He is absolutely beautiful. I just stood there, amazed, looking at him. He smiled and the bronze haired boy growled, really growled, like an animal. "What is going on?" My voice was like bells and singing, this slightly distracted me a little. Surely everyone's voice didn't sound like this. But while distracted I didn't miss the bronze haired boy attacking the beautiful man. I couldn't let him hurt him, but there was a giant male and a very handsome blonde man suddenly at my side holding me to my place next to the wall.

I could only watch and wish that the god standing before me fighting the boy would be unharmed. As I thought this the bronze haired boy was thrown across the room and seemed held in place by a wall that was unseen by us. Suddenly the beautiful warrior came up to me laying a hand on my arm, and the bronze haired boy ran from the room almost too fast for my senses to pick him up. I calmed down once I had seen for myself that the man who had come over to me was alright. He must have been holding his own the entire time. He hadn't even received a scratch. The mountain of a man holding my left arm looked to the god in front of me, who nodded, then let me go. The blonde haired man on my right then released me as well, and they both placed themselves in front of the three women who were standing by the door. They were beautiful, one with blonde flowing hair to her waist, one with honey hair just below her shoulders and one with spiky black hair. All seemed like models even as different from the others as each looked.

They all had the same strange golden eyes. I wonder if this is a family and that is just a trait of theirs. They also are all so very pale, but looking down I noticed that my hand was also similarly pale. I wondered if I was a part of this family. Are my eyes the same golden color as theirs? This whole scene must have only lasted seconds even though it seemed like hours. As I thought of placing my hand on the god of war, yeah that seemed to fit the gorgeous creature in front of me, one of the women lunged screaming and growling only to be halted about a foot from us. "He's MINE! WHAT the HELL are you THINKING?!" The little spiky haired woman screeched out. The wonderful man beside me growled back at her. The quietly said, almost like he was saddened by it, "Not anymore darlin'. Sorry." She hung her head then nodded and walked out the door, headed in the same direction the bronze haired boy had gone. Suddenly the mountain of a man between me and the other two women boomed out "What the HELL is going on? Where did Alice and Edward go? Jasper?"

He seemed like someone that could be a threat, but also like someone I would like. He was standing up for someone he must have cared for. He seemed like he was sincerely concerned about the two that had left. So, Jasper was the god like man that still had his hand on me. Just being this close to him seemed to make me calmer when I would start to think about the two that had tried to harm us, Alice and Edward. His blonde hair waved down to his shoulders, looking tousled and sexy as hell I thought. He was tall maybe 6' 2", lean, but you could tell he had hidden muscles under his clothing. He had scars on his neck and arms that screamed dangerous, even though they just screamed beautiful to me. He looked at me with a smirk like he knew what I was thinking. "I think Bella needs to hunt, and then we can find out what is going on. I will take her since I'm better with newborns, and I can use my gift to relax the situation if need be."

This confused me but I wanted to get him alone and ask him some questions anyway. Like why I was here and what was going on with everyone around me. But most of all I wanted to know why when he touched me it felt like he was touching my soul, like I was complete. Wait, hunt, gift, definitely going to ask some questions very soon. "Okay Bella since you seem very confused I am going to ask you some things before we go okay?" I nodded to him, I would tell him anything he wanted to know, if that is I know the answer. "Okay do you know what has been happening the last three days?" I thought about this, then looked at all of them and decided I should be honest.

"Maybe I should just tell you what I remember, as it isn't much. I didn't even know my name until that boy, Edward I believe, said it was Bella." The taller woman with long blonde hair gasped quite loudly, and I thought it was because I couldn't even remember my own name. That was until she said "You don't even recognize your mate? What happened to cause this Carlisle? Every vampire recognizes their mate, but she is acting very strange even for a newborn." "WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled out. "VAMPIRE? MATE? What is going on?" I was getting extremely upset and Jasper placed his hand in mine. "Do you trust me?" This seemed like a strange question. I didn't know any of them, but he wasn't yelling or saying anything too crazy, like me being a VAMPIRE!

"Yes, if I trust anyone here, it is you. But why do I trust you?" He looked at me a little shyly and said "I believe you know the answer to that. Your emotions are telling me that you know, but I can't be sure what is going on in that head of yours. I will answer anything that you ask. So please don't ask me anything that you don't want the answer to because I won't lie to you. I can't." When he said this last bit he hung his head down like he was ashamed that he wouldn't lie to me. But at the same time both women growled out no's and the males just looked on in shock. He just nodded and said "not now, later I promise." He then turned to me a little pensively. "Would you mind taking a walk with me, and I can maybe explain a little of what is going on to you." I just nodded my head while looking into his eyes. I know he could probably see the wonder and, I don't know, want in my eyes, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't look away to save my life at the moment.


	2. Edward

AWAKE

EPOV

My lovely Bella lay there in pain. While she wasn't writhing with the pain in her body I knew, I knew because we had all been through this when we made the transition from human to vampire. I never wanted her to be a vampire, a soulless, bloodthirsty demon. Even though it wasn't something I had wanted it became necessary when Jacob and Paul had been fighting and Bella walked into the room at the moment Paul had phased.

I had already told her the wolves were dangerous, but she swore they weren't and that Jacob would protect her while she was on the reservation. Jacob did defend her, but it was too late. He couldn't undo what had happened to the love of my existence. He had to be pulled off Paul by Sam, Quil and Embry. After he phased back to human form he ran back to the house to find Bella had crawled to the phone in the hall. She had just begun entering in Carlisle's phone number when he found her. He completed the call begging my father to come save my mate treaty be damned.

He was sitting in the hall holding Bella thinking about what had happened. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He knew if he kept thinking it over and over I would figure out what had happened. He didn't care that she would become his natural born enemy. I did. He didn't care to throw her soul away even though he sees us as the vilest and most disgusting creatures. He is a selfish creature though. He was willing to throw her soul away just to keep her here, alive or not.

It made me realize how selfish I had been, and that no matter what I would love her. He was only thinking of her as a friend, the lustful thoughts that usually surrounded Bella in his head were centered on the fact that she was leaving him, and it was at the hands, or paws rather, of his own kind. Yes I could love her still, I was better than Jacob, I would love her forever. Though she will have someone else's venom running through her veins, as Carlisle didn't believe I was controlled enough to stop myself after I started, I will still love her.

Alice says things are going to change around here. She won't allow me to see her visions though. She is going around singing "mmm bop" by Hanson in her head of all things. She knows I hate boy bands. That is why she uses them to block my mind reading abilities. It is a dirty little habit the family has picked up. It makes it very annoying when I am trying to find out what is going on. Either way I don't believe she knows everything that is coming because she keeps saying Bella's future is fuzzy, well not Bella herself, but what she is doing and who she is with.

Alice says she sees Bella being absolutely stunning. That makes me feel somewhat better; at least I know she will make it through the transition successfully. The time is approaching for Bella to wake up. I can't hear her mind, I was so hoping that I would be able to once she was like me.

Alice comes in, a little more subdued then she usually is, and tells me it is almost time for her to awaken. When I ask her what is wrong, as she has moved on to "Bye Bye Bye" by 'N sync, she simply tells me that she doesn't believe her and Bella will be close once the change is complete and she misses her already, but she sees Bella leaving soon. She stops then as Bella's finger twitches and her heart speeds up preparing for its final thud. Finally it comes and she opens those god awful red eyes. Ugh. But I could look past those. After all they would only last a few months, and I won't let her slip. I can see forever with her even though her blood no longer sings to me.

The rest of the family then joins us in my old room. This is where she should be the most comfortable when she wakes up. It was where she spent the most time as a human. I knew she was awake. I slowly reach my arm in her direction trying not to startle her, but she jumped and spun her back to the others, which is not something a newborn would normally do, and growled at me.

I realized she must believe that I hate her for what she had become. I slowly lower my arm and tell her that I still love her. "She is extremely confused, and is slightly afraid." Jasper tells me from across the room. Of course he would put his two cents in Mr. know it all about newborns. He was thinking how connected he feels towards my Bella. I let out a growl. It may not have been the best idea. It seemed to startle Bella. "What is going on?" Her voice sounded like bells. It was beautiful, just like her.

Jasper thought that his mate was the most beautiful creature in existence, and how he hadn't realized this before. I looked to him, and he was staring at my Bella. Stupid Idiot, he wants my mate. I lunge at him. Carlisle and Emmitt hold Bella so she doesn't get affected by my bloodlust and get hurt. Suddenly I go flying back into the wall, sending drywall crumbling down to the floor. I can't move. Then Jasper walked up to her and laid his hand on her arm. That was all it took. He knew in his mind and I knew also that she was protecting him from me. She was his mate not mine. I ran from the room. I had to get away, away from everyone.

******A/N******

**I am sorry it took so long. I am putting up another chapter as soon as I finish this. I had been asked to do Edward and Alice views. I had so much trouble with the Edward pov that I don't believe I am going to attempt an Alice pov. I still don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta.**


	3. Memories

**Ok here is the actual second chapter. Not really going to be able to do other pov's. My muse is just going with Bella. When I tried to force her she laughed and went on vacation to Forks. She finally has come back after I promised her no more derailments. But please if you have any ideas don't hesitate to ask or put input. I only have an idea and rolling with it. I still don't own the characters, only the craziness they are getting into.**

Memories

We walked out the door hand in hand. This was the only way I felt safe enough to walk beside the other four people standing between us and the door. As we passed they all seemed to be staring me down. Now I felt even more afraid of the situation. Why did I wake up in a room with all these people that obviously didn't like me?

**_Memory: "_**_You are afraid not because you are going to a house full of vampires, but because you are afraid they won't like you?" __**End Memory.**_

"There really are vampires?" He nodded looking away from me. "Are you all vampires?" He looked me in the eye and I could tell the answer even though he didn't want to tell me. "I am too, aren't I?" "Yes Bella, You are. But it was something you wanted. You begged to become one of us. Edward was against it from the beginning, but you kept asking and kept asking. Eventually circumstances demanded that you be changed or die. None of us wanted that to happen." Wait he just said Edward was against it. Why would he have anything to say about me becoming a vampire? "Why does he care?"

He just tensed up when I asked this, it must be really bad. "Because you were… dating him, Bella. He is actually your fiancé." No! There is no way. I wouldn't marry him. He is just a boy. Why is he saying these things? I feel like he is telling me the truth, but it just doesn't add up in my head.

**_Memory: "_**_Bella, I love you with every bit of my existence. Can I please have the upmost honor of calling you my bride? I know it isn't something we have talked about, but I can't imagine spending a single day away from you." __**End Memory. **_

"WOW… you are telling the truth. It just doesn't seem like something I would have agreed to. But I did. I remember." This got his attention. "You remember? What all do you remember?" He was looking at me all expectantly, like everything would be so much easier if I remembered everything, and it probably would, but it didn't. "I only remember a few things. It keeps coming in flashes." I looked down and away. I knew I was disappointing him, hell I was disappointing myself. He placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look in his eyes. "Don't feel that way. I'm not disappointed. I can feel how you feel. I'm an empath." I looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever, then slowly started leaning into him. Our lips brushed each other only briefly, and I pulled back. I started to apologize, but he caught me off guard by thanking me. "Jasper?" "I know you feel it. That feeling in your chest… the warmth… it's me. Wait here." He walked back maybe a hundred feet. "Do you feel that? That aching that replaced the warmth. It's the mating pull. It means we are meant to be together, so please don't apologize for kissing me. It is what comes natural."

I did notice the difference, but even when he came back there was still an ache. It was just beside the other. It was like I had two hearts, one belonging to him, and one belonging to someone that wasn't here. "Why do I feel like someone is missing? Don't get me wrong… I feel that you are right. You belong with me. But I feel like someone else belongs with us. Do you not feel it?" He looked at me kind of sadly before saying anything.

"I had hoped I could keep you to myself. This bond is strange indeed. Vampires are not usually bonded to two mates that is why I was so confused by our bond. I wasn't expecting to be bonded to anyone else. I had mated with a vampire many years ago. I believe our bond connects with his." I sat staring at him in amazement, not only am I mated to this amazingly gorgeous man, but also another apparently. I couldn't imagine loving two people. Wait… love? Did I love him? I barely knew him.

I could feel that this bond we share could eventually become love. He finally spoke again after several minutes. "Peter was everything to me. That was until Maria sent him away, telling him I didn't love him or want him anymore. This was the farthest thing from the truth. I was going to leave with him and I believe she knew it too. She would have done anything to keep me with her, to control her newborn armies.

This was during the southern wars. I was her second in command, and Peter was mine. What she didn't realize was I would leave without him there with me because I had grown to hate serving her and dealing with the maniacal vampires on a daily basis. In fact I did leave shortly after she sent him away. She bragged that her general was going to stick by her side forever, but I wanted my captain. I never found him again though.

But I did quit looking for him after a while. I figured that he must not have loved me the way that I loved him, or he wouldn't have been able to walk away from me the way he had. I know it hurt me for him to be away. This ache in my chest has been so bad at times that I thought I would die." He looked like he was about to cry, but he seemed like the kind of man that wouldn't cry in front of a lady.

**_Memory: _**_"Don't feel that way. You're worth it." He had shown his emotions on this one occasion. __**End Memory.**_

"You said I was worth it." He looked up at me and fire burned in his golden eyes. "Why are your eyes a golden color?" He looked at me a little startled and chuckled. "Because I don't eat humans, I survive on animal blood. Peter feeds on humans, or at least he did when he left. I also fed on humans at that time though so I can't say for sure if he still does. Our eyes were bright red instead of the gold you see now. Yours is a bright red right now, since you are a newborn and your blood is still in your body."

"OH." It was all I could say. "Can we try to find something for me to eat?" "Oh Bella I am so sorry! I completely forgot, I got to talking and completely forgot about your thirst. What would you like to try? I won't tell you what to eat, but Carlisle will not accept a human drinker in his house, just a friendly warning. I have thought of leaving because the animal blood doesn't satisfy. The only problem was my abilities make me feel the humans I drink from. But I believe you could shield me from that my princess. If you would like that way of life that is."

I thought about this for a while. "I believe I want to try the animals. If that doesn't work I may decide to try the other option." We start running towards the east deciding the river is a good place to start. As I exit the edge of the forest I can sense a bear hunting for his own dinner of fish. I start to stalk towards him, but the wind shifts and the most amazing scent bombards me from up stream. I take off as fast as I can, hearing Jasper yelling and chasing after me. But it is too late I can't see or hear anything through my bloodlust.

Apparently we weren't the only ones hunting the bear. A hunter is in a makeshift hut. I only realize this after I look down to see his body at my feet drained and lifeless. "Well I guess that made your decision for your first meal." "Should I be sorry? He tasted absolutely amazing." I said this while looking down at the ground. "No that is our natural food. It will just make it harder for you to transition to animal blood now. If you want to that is." I looked at him afraid to ask but still wanting to at the same time… "Would you like to try? I will try to shield you if you want." He looked almost afraid to answer. I felt so bad for asking him to try something that he has had trouble with for so long. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "Don't feel bad. I want to try, I'm just afraid it won't work. It has been over fifty years since I had human blood. If I try and you can't shield me then I can't go back to Carlisle for any amount of time, but if it does work I will be so happy. It would mean I wouldn't be tied here any longer. He wouldn't allow it. Then we could start our search to find Peter. I know you would want to look for him. I'm just nervous."


	4. consequences

_**Hey everyone! I finally decided on a name :) I am still looking for a beta if anyone is up for it let me know. I am trying at the time to make sure there aren't too many mistakes;) Anyway... I'm not SM never claimed to be... I just love her characters and take them for a stroll every now and again. Please read and review:) -Nancy**_

Chapter 3: Consequences

We started to head back to town after he had helped me dispose of the hunter. He buried him under a tree. I wonder how many bodies they had buried under trees in the past when they had slipped up and made mistakes. "How often do members of Carlisle's 'family' slip up and you have to hide bodies like this?" He looked at me seriously for a moment then spoke. "There have only been a few times. Emmitt has slipped twice and I once. Edward left for a while before I joined with them; he dealt with his own… messes."

"Edward drank from humans for a decade or so. It was only the scum of humanity that he fed from, but it was humans none the less. He felt guilty about it whenever he would think on it. It was also something that he didn't want to discuss with anyone else. He felt he was letting his 'father' down because he knew how Carlisle would feel on the subject. He has never tasted human blood in his over three hundred years of existence.

I thought about what he was saying. "If Carlisle won't accept anyone who drinks from humans, then why does he still readily accept Edward? I mean if he willingly drank from humans what makes him any different from others of our kind?" He looked down as he answered me. "He was Carlisle's first 'son'. He changed him for company so that he wouldn't be lonely. That was almost one hundred years ago. He sides with Edward on many things, which is the reason we were not allowed to change you when he said he wouldn't allow it. Alongside the fact that he believed you were his mate."

"My mate?" He looked at the ground and looked a little sheepish. "We all thought you were his mate. Alice saw you as his in a vision." "Okay there are so many things I need to think about but for right now do you want to try to feed?" Once again he looked away from me and I could feel his sense of guilt and want. "If my shield doesn't work before you actually feed we don't have to do this. Or if you don't want to we don't even have to try." He quickly told me that wasn't the problem. "I want to, it clears the senses and makes our ability stronger and easier to handle. I am just nervous I guess."

"Okay, if you want this there is no time like the present. Are you ready for the consequences of this decision?" He seemed lost in thought for some time like he was actually considering his options. I guess he was. "I'm sure, but are you sure you are willing to do this? We would have to leave the only family you have." I looked him square in the eye and told him that yes I was ready. "You and Peter feel right. You both are my family as well, the only family I need. I don't need someone who will not accept me for who and what I am."

He bent down and kissed my head, and an electric current ran from top of my head to the tip of my toes. Then he ran. He took off on a hunt I could tell. I followed behind working on producing the clear bubble I felt in my head. Following down to a small motel just outside of a town, I recognized the town but instinctively knew it wasn't my home town. The sign said Port Angeles. We went behind the motel with him solidly inside my bubble, he sniffed and took off behind the dumpster and found an older man that was filthy and had a needle hanging from his arm. He looked back at me, grinned and then pinned the man to the dumpster.

He had blood coming from the corner of his mouth, but he was so sexy. The way he moved like a predator. You could just see his muscles working under his shirt. Oh my… He stalked my direction. His eyes had a bit of an orange twinge to it, but they were darkening by the second. He was right in front of me all of a sudden, lips crushing mine in a passion filled kiss. To my surprise I kissed him back. My hands were running up and down his clothing feeling the fabulous body beneath. Suddenly he stopped looking in my eyes as if searching for something. "Are you sure?" I answered by undoing the button on his pants and planting my lips firmly back on his.

When we were momentarily sated he took my hands and looked in my eyes, "Things are going so fast. I'm not sorry though. Are you?" I looked back into the eyes of the one safe place I had found since I 'woke up' and thought really hard of what I wanted to convey to him. He gasped as he felt my emotions. I took that as my opportunity and told him how I felt. "I think I love you Jasper. I regret nothing. Things may be going faster than I expected, but I truly could never regret you." He looked around and then back at me. "I think we should go get our things and we will have to be on our way." I only nodded and clasped my hand in his.

When we entered the house you could cut the tension with a knife. Carlisle wasted no time coming up to us and voicing his disappointments in Jaspers eyes. The tall blonde modelesque woman was sniffing the air with a scowl on her face and said that she could smell us on each other, and that our bites were tacky. I found out during our time together that mates mark each other; Jasper had shown me the mark on his neck where Peter had marked him as well. We didn't see Edward or Alice while we were there, but we each had a bag packed when we entered our respective rooms. He had told me about their special powers, so I assumed that Alice saw a vision and Edward pulled it from her mind. Any way that it had happened, it made it easier for us to say goodbye. After final hugs we grasped each other's hand and walked out the door to find our future.


	5. Finding Love

_**Finding Love**_

_**Dolhpin33, Mireads, TheAmazingBookWorm, tigger5600, 1tinac, Charlie Hunnams babymomma, Sitalia, Bettina whitlock, StaceyMarieWrites, Hermy-78, XxJasper'sAngelxX. Thank you for your reviews. I always love hearing from everyone, even if it isn't always good. I'm having some family issues right now, so I'm not sure how often I will update. My papaw is in the hospital and he means the world to me, so I apologize in advance for any delays in updates. Thanks, Nancy.**_

A road trip, wow, I can't remember ever being on one before. But of course I don't really remember much about my life before the change. I know that I enjoy spending time with Jasper in this car, smelling his scent of leather and cinnamon swirling in the air. We have been discussing his life before he joined the Cullen's and the time he spent with Peter, both before and after he escaped Maria's army. I have learned so much about him through the hours on our way to Texas. He was also telling me about Peter. He was telling me things that he remembered from the time they spent as brothers in arms, and also how Peter saved his life by helping him to escape Marias clutches. Peter is getting closer, or truly we are, because this pull in my chest is not as strong as it was in Washington.

I'm starting to get nervous as we get closer. I don't know what to expect of him truly, only what Jasper has shared with me. What if he doesn't accept me? He accepted Jasper years ago, but I'm not a battle strengthened vampire with years of experience and knowledge of the ages. I'm a newborn, that doesn't even remember who she was before her change. I have no knowledge, other than what I have been told by others. Maybe some of those insecurities that Jasper described to me, those which I had before my change, have started to resurface.

Jasper reaches over and lays his hand on my thigh. This small action brings me such calm and relaxation. He promises me he won't use his 'gift' on me unless I ask, but just his mere touch and even his presence alone calm my inner beast. When I asked why this was the case, he explained that our inner demons knew we were mates, even before we did. I will admit that I am falling for him, not only this instinctual pull towards him that I have felt since I awakened to this life, but for the man himself. Jasper has a personality that just draws people in, which has nothing to do with his 'gift'. He cares about people around him, wants to be good, even though we are demons in our own right. I think I might just be falling in love with him.

"I feel that." Okay so he has felt my epiphany, wonderful. I look down and out the window. If I could blush I know my face would be beet red. And here come my insecurities again, he felt that I love him, but I don't know if he feels the same way towards me. "Here, if I can feel your feelings it is only fair for you to feel mine." Suddenly I am hit with feelings that rival my own in intensity. "Wow!" It was all I could manage to squeak out. "Yeah, it can be a little over whelming at first. Do you want to know how you feel about Peter, because I don't believe you understand how deep feelings run with vampires?" I nodded knowing he would know exactly how I felt about it. "You feel familiarity when you think about him. You don't love him quite the same way you do me, but it is because you know me better. When you two meet each other and get to know each other better that will change too. You already love him just from the stories that I have shared with you about him."

I sat there just thinking until we reached Austin. Suddenly I felt this warming in my chest. I knew what was happening as soon as I felt it. I looked at Jasper who had a crazy grin on his face and was rubbing his chest. He looked out my window and his face went into a completely relaxed look, like a child almost. I slowly turned and looked out the window; there in the shade of a large tree was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. He had shaggy blonde hair down just past his shoulders, only slightly longer and darker than Jaspers. He was wearing cowboy boots, faded blue jeans, and a faded red button up shirt. When he looked up his ruby eyes darkened slightly as he looked back and forth between Jasper and I. "Peter." It was merely a whisper but he focused his eyes on me and was suddenly outside my window. "There is no way," Was his articulate response as he stood just staring at me. Jasper unnecessarily cleared his throat to get Peters attention. He jerked his eyes to Jasper and he gasped, again looking from me to Jasper like he couldn't decide who to look at for more than ten seconds.

_**AN: Okay so we are going to meet Peter in the next chapter. What do you think of Bella? I was trying not to make her too insecure, but the change wouldn't have completely taken away her character traits, even if she can't remember what she was like before. Soooo… I'm still looking for a beta. I know I make several grammatical mistakes, and even though I use spell check it doesn't catch everything. Please read and review Thanks, Nancy**_


End file.
